Fragment
by yuki274
Summary: Tanpa ingat apapun di dalam hidupnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan di Negeri yang asing baginya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Stranger in the street**

Suara hembusan nafas lelah dan cepat memecah kesunyian hutan sepi yang dilalui gadis ini. Sambil memaksakan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dan berjalan gontai menahan sakit yang dia rasakan, gadis itu terus berjalan lurus menatap barisan pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna silver memancarkan aura gelap, sedikit demi sedikit mata silver itu mulai melihat kunang-kunang. Tubuh gadis itu sudah berada di ambang batasnya menahan rasa sakit, lelah, lapar, dan haus yang berlebihan. Helaan nafas lega karena pada akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari hutan, menjadi pertanda terakhir sebelum pada akhirnya tubuh gadis itu tumbang di tengah jalan.

 **-;-**

Hentakan tapal kuda berderap menapaki tanah yang dilewatinya. Rombongan kerajaan Clarines yang baru saja pulang dari Lyrias bergerak dengan cepatnya melewati jalanan bebatuan. Mitsuhide Louen –yang berada di depan memimpin rombongan pangeran Clarines kedua Zen Wistaria –memincingkan matanya seraya mendapati ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan rombongannya.

Menoleh rekannya Kiki Seiran disampingnya, memastikan kalau apa yang dia lihat juga dilihat oleh rekannya itu, mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya seakan berkomunikasi via telepati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zen Wistaria pangeran Clarines kedua itu menyadari kalau kedua pengawalnya memelankan laju kuda yang mereka kendarai.

Shirayuki yang mengendarai kuda dengan Zen memiringkan badannya ke samping mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Zen itu.." Mitsuhide berhenti sejenak memastikan kalau dia tak salah lihat.

"Manusia.." bisik Shirayuki dengan mata hijaunya yang membelalak kalau ada seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di hadapan mereka.

Rombongan kerajaan itu langsung memberhentikan perjalanan mereka dan langsung menghampiri orang itu. Shirayuki dengan instingnya langsung turun dari kuda Zen lalu memulai memeriksa orang itu.

"Seorang gadis!" kedua mata hijau milik Shirayuki membelalak menatapi kondisi tubuh gadis itu yang penuh luka goresan, serta lebam –ada luka yang terlihat masih baru dan juga ada yang sudah membekas –rambut hitam panjang lebat itu terlihat kusut nan berantakan, fisiknya terlihat kurus seperti kekurangan makanan. Mendekatkan telinganya pada hidung manjung gadis itu seraya mendengarkan hembusan nafas yang terdengar sesak, tapi setidaknya ada. Lalu meletakan tangannya ke atas kening gadis pingsan itu, Shirayuki merasakan betapa panasnya temperature gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shirayuki?" tanya Zen mewakili Mitsuhide juga Kiki yang khawatir dengan gadis itu.

Sambil menahan tangisnya Shirayuki menjawab "Dia masih hidup.. tapi.." kedua mata hijaunya menatap pangeran kedua Clarines itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Zen.."

Mengeraskan kepalan tangannya Zen Wistaria mengerti apa maksud Shirayuki. "Baiklah. Mitsuhide." Perintahnya kepada pengawal sekaligus temannya itu untuk membawa gadis pingsan itu bersama rombongan mereka.

"Zen, Mansion utama Seiran lebih dekat dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke sana?" tanya Kiki menoleh Mitsuhide yang mengendarai kudanya bersama gadis pingsan yang mereka temukan dengan perlahan.

Zen menoleh Shirayuki yang duduk di belakangnya seakan meminta persetujuannya. "Apa di sana ada obat dan perban yang memadai?" tanya Shirayuki pada Kiki yang menatapnya.

Kiki Seiran menjawabnya dengan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. Dengan itu rombongan kerajaan itu bukannya menuju ke kerajaan tapi mereka menuju Mansion utama Seiran.

 **-;-**

"Shirayuki-san, sepertinya tumbukannya terlalu lama."

Suara Ryu membangunkan Shirayuki yang sedang menumbuk obat sambal melamun. "Ryu.. eh?!" menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat Shirayuki langsung berhenti melakukan apa yang tadi dia kerjakan.

Ryu menatap asistennya itu dengan tatapan menerawang, sepertinya asistennya sedang banyak pikiran. "Apa anda baik-baik saja Shirayuki-san?" walaupun Ryu lebih muda daripada Shirayuki tapi Ryu memahami apa yang dipikirkan orang yang lebih tua daripadanya.

Shirayuki menggarukan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya, tak tahu apa Ryu sudah tahu atau belum kalau dia menolong seorang gadis yang sekarang dirawat di Mansion utama Seiran. "Ne, Ryu apa kamu mendengar rumor kalau Zen menolong seorang gadis tak dikenal?" tanya Shirayuki memerhatikan ekspresi Ryu yang dingin sambal mencatat sebuah tulisan.

Ryu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Shirayuki. Memang dia mendengar rumor itu, tapi bukan berarti dia harus percaya rumor itu bukan?

Shirayuki melanjutkan lagi sambil menatap dinding dihadapannya dengan sedu, "Gadis itu terluka parah. Banyak sekali goresan luka –aku tak tahu apa itu bekas luka goresan belati atau bukan sih, tapi tetap saja –ada banyak sekali baik yang masih terlihat baru maupun tidak." Genggamannya mengeras pada pena yang dia gunakan, "Kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi dengan gadis itu?" Shirayuki tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan gadis itu, melihat kondisinya saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit apalagi mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi. Shirayuki tak bisa membayangkannya.

Ryu menoleh asistennya itu dengan cemas, "Setidaknya dia sekarang dia sudah ditolong bukan?"

Mata hijau Shirayuki bertemu dengan mata Ryu yang menatapnya cemas, "Iya sih, tapi.."

"Ja, bagaimana kalau aku mengecheknya juga?" paling tidak hanya itu yang bisa ditawarkan Ryu untuk menghibur asistennya yang terlihat terlalu khawatir akan kondisi gadis yang tak dia kenal.

"Eh benarkan?!"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Ryu ketika sekarang wajah Shirayuki sudah kembali ceria lagi. Menganggukan wajahnya mengiyakan apa yang dia katakana adalah benar.

"Arigatou Ryu." Senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajah Shirayuki.

 **-;-**

Zen Wistaria tak bisa konsentrasi selama tiga hari terakhir, dia merasa sangat lelah memikirkan Shirayuki yang mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, ditambah lagi pekerjaan yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya, serta tentang rumor itu. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang harus dia selesaikan. Dia harus memberikan prioritas terhadap apa yang harus dia selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

Helaan nafas panjang memecahkan kesunyian ruang kerja pangeran kedua Clarines itu, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki dan mendongakan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit menatapnya dengan serius.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Zen?" tanya Mitsuhide yang melihat majikannya itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui kakak terlebih dahulu memberikan klarifikasi tentang rumor itu." Bangkit dari posisinya pangeran kedua ini membuka laci mejanya lalu mengambil sebuah belati dari dalamnya.

Kiki menatap belati yang dipegang majikannya, "Itu.."

"Ah belati milik gadis itu.." jawab Zen memotong pernyataan Kiki dengan menatap pengangan belati yang memiliki gambar bulu burung yang ditancap pedang.

Mitsuhide yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Zen juga memerhatikan belati itu, sepertinya dia pernah melihat tanda dibelati itu –dia sangat yakin kalau dia pernah melihatnya –tapi otaknya tak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya. "Apakah itu tanda keluarga Nobel atau semacamnya?" tak sengaja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Zen menggedikan bahunya, "Aku tak pernah melihat tanda ini sebelumnya." Mengangkat kepalanya memberikan sinyal pada kedua pengawalnya itu. "Kiki, Mitsuhide. Aku serahkan kepada kalian."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban kedua pengawalnya, Zen keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan bergegas untuk menemui kakaknya Izana Wistaria untuk memberikan klarifikasi akan rumor yang beredar.

 **-;-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Weird mark**

Zen Wistaria memasuki ruangan megah dimana Izana Wistaria ada di dalamnya setelah pengawal pintu ruangan itu mengumumkan kalau dia bisa memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu berhiaskan tipikal ruangan pangeran pada umumnya, karpet sutra merah membentang menutupi lantai marbel ruangan itu, jendela-jendela kaca yang besar dengan tirai elegant tak luput menghiasinya, ditambah lagi dengan lampu gantung nan megah menghiasi langit-langit ruangan itu menambah kesan mewah nan megah ruangan milik Izana Wistaria itu.

"Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini, Zen?" Tanya Izana Wistaria pada adiknya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Walaupun dia sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Zen menemuinya, tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa menggoda adiknya itu sedikit bukan?

Zen membungkukan badannya sedikit memberikan tanda hormat dahulu, "Nii-sama, saya datang ke sini untuk mengklarifikasi tentang rumor yang beredar."

Seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir pangeran Clarines itu, sambil menyandarkan pipinya pada tangannya yang dia letakan di atas meja, Izana berkomentar "Soal gadis itu 'kan?" ucapnya dengan tak tertarik akan topic yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Mata biru memukau miliknya menatap adiknya yang mengangguk itu dengan tatapan meledek, "Lalu kenapa kamu menolong gadis itu, Zen?" mata biru itu menyipit sedikit dengan kerlingan ledekan di dalamnya, "Apakah karena Shirayuki? Atau karena kasihan?"

Zen hanya bisa mengeraskan kepalan tangannya yang ada di samping mendengarkan pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu. Tak ada alasan baginya menolong gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin menolong gadis saja. Bukankah sudah semestinya kalau ada seseorang yang terluka kita menolongnya?

Menarik nafas pelan, menenangkan dirinya, Zen menjawab sambil menatap sepasang mata biru milik kakaknya yang terlihat sama persis dengan miliknya dengan tatapan tegas "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menolongnya saja. "

Iris mata Izana membulat sedikit, "Sou ka. Baiklah aku tak keberatan akan hal ini. Lagipula kamu langsung datang menemuiku saja sudah cukup untuk mengklarifikasi akan rumor itu," senyuman meledek menghiasi wajah tampan pangeran Clarines itu, "Kawaii yo Zen."

Sebal sekaligus malu menjadi ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah pangeran Zen Wistaria. "Nii-sama!" protesnya akan ledekan kakaknya itu.

Masih dengan senyuman meledek itu Izana lalu mulai memasang wajah serius "Jadi apa yang ingin kamu minta lagi?"

"Kore da," Adiknya itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balik jubahnya, meletakan belati itu di atas meja kerja kakak. Izana mengerutkan keningnya seakan-akan bertanya pada adiknya _'ada apa dengan belati itu?'_. "Belati itu milik gadis yang kami tolong." Dengan wajah datar Izana menatap belati itu, sebuah tanda dari belati itu mencuri perhatiannya.

Tanda bulu burung yang ditancap pedang.

Zen juga menundukan kepalanya seraya memerhatikan tanda belati itu, "Apakah kakak pernah melihat tanda ini?" komentnya sambil menatap kakaknya yang masih menatap belati itu. Ada sesuatu yang Zen tak tahu apa artinya di balik kerlingan mata biru milik kakaknya.

Senyuman misterius khas Izana terukir di wajahnya, "Tidak aku tak mengenalnya."

Urat kening Zen berkedut menanggapi perkataan kakaknya itu. Zen tahu kalau kakaknya sebenarnya mengenali tanda itu. Mengetahui watak kakaknya yang sulit untuk ditebak akhirnya Zen memutuskan untuk membiarkan kakaknya itu berbohong padanya. Lagipula nanti juga dia sendiri yang akan mencari tahu mengenai tanda itu.

"Ne, Zen apakah pernah terlintas dibenakmu kalau belati ini bisa saja barang curian?" entah itu sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan Zen tak bisa memilihnya.

"Maksudnya gadis itu mencuri belati ini?" mengambil belati itu lagi lalu membungkusnya kembali, Zen menggelengkan kepalanya dua pasang mata biru mereka saling bertemu, "Tidak."

Izana berdesah dalam hati _'Ciri khas Zen sekali.'_ Memejamkan matanya sejenak Izana mendengar adiknya kembali berbicara.

"Mitsuhide bilang dia pernah melihat tanda ini sebelumnya tapi lupa entah dimana" ucapan itu tak sengaja Zen ucapkan ketika dia berpikir kembali apa yang sudah dikatakan pengawalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalau Mitsuhide Louen pernah melihat tanda itu berarti tanda itu milik sebuah keluarga Nobel, tapi kenapa Mitsuhide tak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya? Secara Mitsuhide menjadi orang yang paling bisa Zen andalkan, jadi aneh bukan kalau dia tak mengingatnya?

Ah memikirkannya sudah membuat Izana semakin curiga tentang asal-usul gadis yang ditolong Zen itu. Menerawang ke depan memutar-mutar pikirannya membayangkan tanda di belati itu.

Dan ..

"Zen, kalau sudah tak ada urusan lagi kamu bisa pergi." Tanpa disadari Izana mengusir adiknya itu, sementara memorinya mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi.

Suara _'Click'_ tanda pintu sudah tertutup rapat terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Mata birunya menyipit berkonsentrasi terhadap memori yang baru saja terbangun di dalam jaringan syaraf otaknya.

Tanda bulu burung tertancap pedang itu sama dengan apa yang pernah dia lihat sewaktu kecil.

Tapi dimana?

Pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiran pangeran Clarines ini.

Memori akan mendiang ayahnya muncul kembali.

Sepasang iris biru indah itu membulat membayangkan apa yang dia ingat tentang tanda itu.

Tanda yang sama terukir elegant di atas pegangan pedang milik mendiang ayahnya.

 **-;-**

"Na Ojou-chan gadis yang ditolong Master seperti apa rupanya?"

Suara Obi terkesan santai tapi sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang ditolong oleh Masternya itu –secara dia tak ikut bersama rombongan pangeran kedua Clarines itu ke Lyrias, karena Zen menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di Wistal –ditambah lagi dengan rumor yang beredar membuat rasa ingin tahunya semakin bertambah.

Shirayuki berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya –yang sedang menanam bunga herbal –lalu berpikir sebentar. "Hmm.. Seperti apa ya? Aku tak benar-benar melihatnya sih'" gumamnya pelan –kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia memang tak begitu melihat wajahnya secara dia terlalu focus untuk mengobati luka gadis itu –mata hijau miliknya membulat mengingat kembali akan rupa si gadis yang sekilas dia lihat, "Menawan."

Um Shirayuki sangat yakin kalau rupa si gadis akan sangat tampak menawan kalau luka-luka di wajah dan tubuhnya itu tidak ada, serta rambut lebat hitam panjang itu dirapikan. "Layaknya seorang putri." Yup tak diragukan lagi kalau gadis itu dalam kondisi baik, rupanya pasti seperti seorang putri.

"Seorang putri eh?" gumam Obi, sebuah ide untuk meledek gadis berambut merah yang menjadi tunangan Masternya itu terlintas dibenaknya. "Apa tak apa tuh Ojou-chan? Nanti Master Zen direbut lo'" sambil tersenyum meledek Obi bertanya pada Shirayuki.

Semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi Shirayuki "Apa sih Obi. Lagipula aku percaya pada Zen." Senyuman hangat tergambar karena memikirkan pangeran kedua itu menghiasi wajah Shirayuki yang kotor karena noda tanah.

"Sou da yo ne.." balas Obi menanggapinya dengan santai, lalu kembali membantu Shirayuki menanam bunga herbal lagi.

 **-;-**


End file.
